


Hasta que la muerte nos separe

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Rings, Road Trips, Romance, Sex, Snow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Había intentado de ignorarlo, hasta el punto de ponerse la almohada en la cabeza, y sólo entonces Kota se había metido a reír y, en voz suave, le había preguntado si estuviera listo a partir.Kei le habría estrangulado con gusto para haberle dejado preocupar inútilmente, si sólo no hubiera estado tan feliz que el mayor hubiera efectivamente organizado algo para su aniversario.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Hasta que la muerte nos separe

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

Kei estaba emocionado.

Emocionado más que pudiera describir.

Hasta el último instante Kota le había dicho que ese fin de semana tenía que trabajar; no importaba cuanto Kei pudiera haberle implorado de encontrar una solución, de posponer o retrasar, su novio había sido inflexible.

Inoo sabía qué no había sido muy maduro por su parte, pero había dejado de hablarle.

Si el suyo hubiera sido un capricho, habría entendido muy bien a Yabu para no haber podido tener el fin de semana libre, pero por él estaba aún más importante que hubiera mostrado.

Había tratado de ser alusivo, de hacerle entender que no era por si acaso que perseveraba, pero al final había renunciado, y había llegado a la conclusión que su novio hubiera completamente olvidado que ese sábado era su quinto aniversario.

Lo más lo pensaba, lo más se convencía del hecho que enfadarse tanto era correcto.

Nunca le había importado mucho de fechas u ocasiones, pero siempre habían celebrado de alguna manera, y siendo el quinto Kei había esperado que Kota quisiera hacer algo con él.

O, al menos, que esa ocasión no cayera en el olvido.

Cuando la mañana del viernes había sido despertado por su novio, pues, se había sentido más que enojado.

Había intentado de ignorarlo, hasta el punto de ponerse la almohada en la cabeza, y sólo entonces Kota se había metido a reír y, en voz suave, le había preguntado si estuviera listo a partir.

Kei le habría estrangulado con gusto para haberle dejado preocupar inútilmente, si sólo no hubiera estado tan feliz que el mayor hubiera efectivamente organizado algo para su aniversario.

Ahora estaban en el coche, y aún Kota no quería decirle dónde estuviera yendo, pero no le interesaba mucho.

Todo estaba bien.

Se había dormido en algún punto del viaje, cómplice la falta de sueño de esa noche y el despertar brutal, y se despertó sólo cuando sintió el coche pararse.

Abrió los ojos, confundido, y se giró para mirar a Kota y el paisaje frente a sí, sintiéndose improvisamente deslumbrado.

A su alrededor todo estaba blanco.

Su novio le sonrió, bajándose para besarle los labios y desordenándole el pelo.

“Hemos llegado.” comunicó, al indicar con la cabeza el hotel frente a que se habían parado.

Kei se salió los ojos, acostumbrándolos al blanco, y bajó rápidamente del coche para mirarse mejor alrededor.

“¿Dónde estamos, Ko?” preguntó, emocionado, cuando el mayor también bajó del coche, apretándose en su abrigo.

“Achi, estamos en la prefectura de Nagano. Pensé en donde llevarte, dado que quería que fuera una sorpresa, y siempre dijiste cuanto te gusta la...”

“¡Hay la nieve, Ko-chan!” exclamó el menor sin dejarle acabar, al sonreír y al meterle los brazos alrededor de las caderas, todavía mirando fijo la imponente montaña que se perfilaba sobre la ciudad. “Ah Ko, ¡me gusta la nieve! Hiciste muy bien. ¿Viste que si te esfuerzas sabes hacer algo bueno?”

El mayor se encogió de hombros y renunció a responder.

Lo que importaba por él, en ese momento más que nunca, era que Kei fuera feliz.

Tomaron las maletas, y Kei esperó en el hall del hotel mientras Kota hablaba con el conserje; miraba afuera de la ventana, encantado, y entretanto pensaba en cuanto hubiera sido tonto por su parta darle tan poca confianza a su novio.

Era una obsesión, la de querer celebrar el aniversario, y no podía pensar realmente que Kota no se hubiera dado cuenta o que lo hubiera olvidado; le conocía demasiado bien, y conocía todos sus comportamientos y actitudes.

Se oyó llamar y le alcanzó con la maleta, al dirigirse junto a él al ascensor y, en cuanto llegados a la planta, a su habitación.

“¡Ko!” dijo al abrir la puerta, al morderse el labio inferior y al dejar la maleta al mayor mientras entraba en el cuarto, observando cada detalle, pasando una mano en la manta, yendo a la ventana y saliendo en el pequeño balcón, temblando por el frio improviso.

Estaba todavía mirando el panorama cuando Kota le alcanzó, metiéndole las manos alrededor de las caderas y bajándose para apoyarle el mentón en un hombro.

“¿Te gusta?” le murmuró al oído, mientras el menor asentía.

“Sí. Sí, me gusta Ko.” se giró hacia él, llevándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y extendiéndose hacia él para besarle.

Cuando se alejaron Yabu le sonrió otra vez, al acariciarle lentamente la cara.

“Vale. ¿Qué quiere hacer mi novio ahora?” le preguntó, al levantar una ceja y sin poder evitar de reír bajo por la expresión dividida de Kei.

“Vamos a dar una vuelta.” propuso Inoo. “En Tokyo no nieva casi nunca, quiero caminar en la nieve. ¿Podemos, Ko?”

El mayor asintió, todavía riendo.

“Podemos hacer todo lo que quieres, mi amor.”

*

Kei se dio vuelta en la cama, al abrazar la almohada.

Abrió despacio los ojos, pero la luz que entraba de la ventana le molestó, y los cerró pronto.

Se giró al suspirar, extendiendo el brazo al otro lado de la cama, donde debería haber estado Kota.

Cuando en cambio se dio cuenta que su novio no estaba en la cama frunció el entrecejo, esforzándose de abrir otra vez los ojos y mirando alrededor, confuso.

Cuando le vio sentado en el sillón a lado de la ventana se relajó y sonrió, al estirarse.

“Ko...” le llamó, la voz pesada de sueño.

El mayor levantó los ojos del periódico que estaba leyendo, y devolvió la sonrisa.

“Buenos días, princesa.” se burló de él, al mirar el reloj. “Son las nueve. Pensaba que ibas a dormir más.” comentó, luego se puso en pie y alcanzó el escritorio, enchufando la cafetera.

“¡Ko!” se quejó el menor. “Beso.” dijo luego, todavía regodeándose entre las mantas.

“Café.” respondió Yabu, mirándole unos momentos antes de suspirar, alcanzarle de su lado de la cama y arrodillarse en el colchón, besándole rápidamente los labios antes de volver a preparar el café.

“¿Dormiste bien?” le preguntó, al tomar las tazas y el azúcar, girándose de vez en cuando para sonreírle.

“¡Sí!” respondió el menor, sentándose y dejándose las piernas todavía cubiertas. “En algún punto de la noche empecé a tener frio, pues me metí contra de ti, pero tú te movías mucho. Pues te robé la manta.” explicó, al sonreír en aire para nada culpable.

Kota puso los ojos en blanco, le dio la taza y tomó una para sí mismo, y fue a sentarse a su lado.

“Tiene que ser por eso que me desperté helado.” comentó, al hacer una mueca antes de sonreírle y bajarse, besándole otra vez. “Feliz aniversario, mi amor.” susurró, riendo bajo por el sonido satisfecho de Kei, que todavía somnoliento se había casi olvidado de que día fuera.

“Feliz aniversario.” le respondió, contento, apretando la taza de café en las manos y empezando a beber.

Se sentía relajado. Entre el trabajo y todas las tareas de la vida cotidiana nunca tenían tiempo de disfrutarse un poco el uno al otro, mientras durante ese fin de semana Kei sólo quería estar con Kota, para ganar un poco de tiempo con él, casi como si pudiera enojarse menos el momento cuando no iban a poderse quedar juntos.

Se puso aún más cerca, apoyó la cara contra su hombro y siguió bebiendo el café, quedándose en silencio.

Esa era la vida que deseaba.

Podía no ser siempre capaz de demostrárselo, podía comportarse como si no le importara mucho, pero cuando había Kota con él todo pasaba a un segundo plano, y era todo lo que le hacía falta para ser realmente feliz.

Suspiró, y luego sonrió frente a la mirada interrogativa de su novio, como para decirle que no había nada de que tuviera que preocuparse.

“Nada.” le dijo, al encogerse de hombros. “Sólo pensaba que te quiero.”

Yabu se sorprendió para su repentino ímpetu de sinceridad, y se limitó a asentir.

“Yo también te quiero.” le pellizcó la nariz, suavemente, e Inoo le alejó la mano en aire enojado, mascullando algo incomprensible.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más, el uno al lado del otro, ocupados a beber el café, y cuando acabaron Yabu se preocupó de guardar las tazas, quedándose en pie unos momentos, quieto, dándole la espalda al menor.

Kei levantó una ceja, confuso.

“¿Algo va mal, Ko? ¿Estás mareado?” le preguntó, preocupado, dado que el mayor había apoyado las manos en el escritorio como para sostenerse, y no daba señal de querer moverse.

Sacudió la cabeza, y cuando se giró Kei vio que tenía la cara roja, algo que le confundió aún más.

“No. No, estoy bien, yo...” dijo, antes de interrumpirse y maldecir. “Joder. Lo sabía qué iba a ser más difícil que pensaba.”

“¿Pero qué? ¿Me dices qué pasa contigo? Hasta hace un minuto parecías tan relajado y ahora...”

Miró a su novio respirar hondo, antes de ponerse a buscar su chaqueta de una manera casi compulsiva.

No le dijo nada más, entendiendo que no iba a recibir respuesta, y se quedó en espera de descubrir que estuviera haciendo, todavía sentado en la cama con un aire perplejo.

Cuando Yabu encontró lo que estaba buscando se puso en pie al borde de la cama, ocultando las manos detrás de la espalda.

“Vale, en primer lugar, partimos de la idea que lo que hice es tonto.”

Kei levantó una ceja e hizo una mueca.”

“Pues no partimos muy bien.” no pudo evitar de comentar, pero al ver la expresión sufrida del mayor se rindió y le hizo señal que iba a quedarse en silencio.

“Recuerdas que unas semanas atrás hablábamos de matrimonio, ¿y me dijiste que un poco lo sientes que tú y yo no podemos casarnos?” Kei asintió, de repente involucrado en la discusión, y le dejó seguir. “No sé si lo hayas dicho intencionalmente o no, pero seguí pensándolo, los días pasado fue una obsesión y...” suspiró, llevando finalmente las manos delante, arrodillándose en la cama y dándole una cajita. “Es algo realmente tonto, Kei. Pero me gustaría que supieras que, si pudiera hacerlo, si no me lo impidiera el trabajo y no me lo impidieran las leyes, yo me casaría contigo ahora mismo.”

Kei se salió los ojos, sorprendido por ese discurso por parte de su novio.

No sabía qué decir, y aunque sabiéndolo dudaba de poder formular una frase con sentido.

Lo había pensado muchísimas veces, más que Kota pudiera imaginar.

Si él hablaba de obsesión, de verdad no sabía cuánto a menudo Kei había imaginado que casarse fuera posible, cuanto intensamente lo hubiera deseado, cuanto le habría gustado pertenecerle a Kota de manera definitiva, oficial.

Además, sabía qué el mayor le quería tanto como le quería él, y sabía qué más allá que los derechos legales el matrimonio sólo era una formalidad, pero no tener la posibilidad de elegirla como opción siempre le había hecho sentir incómodo.

Le gustaba, sin embargo, que su novio hubiera tenido esa idea, aunque no fuera algo que podían realizar concretamente.

Tratando de mostrar tanta indiferencia como posible, tomó la cajita, y no pudo evitar de aguantar la respiración mientras la abría.

Era un pequeño aro de oro blanco, con incrustada una aguamarina.

Era delicado.

Si hubiera tenido éxito de expresarse de alguna manera le habría dicho a Kota cuanto fuera sorprendido por una elección tan sobria por su parte.

Lo tomó de la cajita y lo miró, tratando de no conmoverse.

Respiró hondo una, dos veces antes de dárselo a Kota.

“¿Me lo pones?” le pidió en baja voz, y su novio le sonrió e hizo como le había pedido, dejando deslizar el anillo en el anular del menor; luego, le apretó la mano en la suya.

“¿Pues no encuentras que sea algo tonto?”

Kei resopló, al sacudir la cabeza.

“No. No que no es tonto, Kota, yo…” se le cortó la voz, pues él se arrodilló también, frente a Yabu, los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y asomándose para besarle. “Lo sabes, si pudieras pedírmelo de verdad, mi respuesta sería que sí.”

Kota suspiró, cerró los ojos un momento como para el alivio, antes de apretarle la cintura y empujarle para que volviera con la espalda contra el colchón, acabando encima a él.

Le miró unos segundos en la cara y le sonrió antes de volver a besarle, abriendo los labios y buscando su lengua, su sabor, cada centímetro de su boca.

Con las manos subió en sus caderas, bajo la camiseta del pijama, alejándose de él el tiempo necesario para quitársela, y su novio en esa coyuntura rio bajo y sacudió la cabeza.

“Si esta era tu intención, estoy seguro que habrían sido suficientes unas flores o una caja de bombones.” se burló de él.

Kota no se preocupó de responder, volvió a besarle y a mover las manos en cada centímetro de su piel, todavía caliente de cama; luego llevó la cara en el hueco de su cuello, inhaló su olor, le liberó también de los pantalones y se desnudó, temblando un poco.

Fue a buscar su abertura con los dedos y le preparó rápidamente mientras salpicaba su pecho de besos y mordiscos suaves, y su novio le guardaba firme la cabeza contra de sí, empujando al encuentro de su mano, la respiración acelerada, interrumpida por los gemidos.

Kota empujó rápido dos dedos dentro de él, casi burlándose de su cuerpo y de cómo reconociera bien sus reacciones, sus movimientos y todos escalofríos que le indicaban cuando tocaba un punto particularmente sensible.

“Ko...” le pidió después de unos minutos, mostrando en su voz la urgencia que tenía.

El mayor no le dejó seguir.

Al besarle otra vez los labios, con una rodilla le hizo abrir un poco más las piernas, para darse manera de moverse encima de él y bajarse otra vez, dejando que sintiera su erección; le sonrió, malicioso, y no dejó que esa provocación durara mucho antes de penetrarle con un movimiento firme.

Kei gritó. Echó la cabeza contra la almohada y gritó, aferrándose con las piernas a las caderas del mayor y llevando las manos a sus hombros, arañándole la espalda con las uñas.

Se agitaba bajo de él, se empujaba contra su sexo, y Kota la entendió como una invitación para empezar a moverse. Pues salió de él y volvió a hundir adentro, aún más firme, oyendo los gemidos del menor aumentar de tono, oyéndolos como único ruido de la habitación, y dejando que le excitaran aún más.

Le tomó de manera casi brutal, mientras cada empujón iba más y más hondo dentro de él, sintiendo cuanto le gustara a Kei, cuanto lo disfrutara, cuanto fuera cerca del orgasmo, porque después de cinco años juntos reconocía con claridad las señales.

Llevó la mano a su sexo, rozando la punta con los dedos y luego apretando el agarre, viéndolo derretirse bajo de él a su toque, arquear la espalda para ofrecerse a sus empujones hasta que perdió el control y se corrió, gimiendo repetidamente su nombre.

Kota se esforzó de guardar los ojos abiertos, mirándole con esa expresión retorcida por el placer, encontrándolo como cada vez más hermoso.

Y todavía mirándole empujó dentro de él, y no resistió mucho más antes de llegar al orgasmo, vaciándose dentro su cuerpo hirviente, mordiéndose un labio para aguantar un grito y luego desmayándose encima a él, el aliento pesado y el aire satisfecho.

Kei sonrió, casi involuntariamente, dejando las manos detrás su espalda y apretándole contra de sí, como si no estuviera listo a dejarle.

Estaba feliz, aún más que creyera.

Cuando Kota hubo la fuerza de desplazarse se metió a su lado, todavía intentado de llevar su respiración a un ritmo regular, y entonces Kei se sentó, tirando la manta para envolverla alrededor de su cuerpo y dirigiéndose en paso inseguro hacia el pequeño balcón, sintiendo una repentina falta de aire.

Kota rio bajo y se puso en pie unos segundos más tarde, vistiéndose antes de alcanzarle.

“Kei, ¿es esta la manera de estar afuera?” le reprochó, al abrazarle la cintura.

El menor se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

“Estamos altos. Y no hay edificios frente a nosotros, nadie puede vernos.” se limitó a comentar, y luego siguió mirando el panorama frente a sí.

Pensó en cuanto hubiera sido tonto a quedarse con esa obsesión del matrimonio, pensó en cuanto se hubiera sentido mal a la idea de no poderse casar con Kota, y sonrió aún más cuando vio de reojo la pequeña aguamarina en su dedo.

No era un gesto típico de Kota, normalmente tanto reacio a mostrar de manera abierta como se sintiera, pero no podía evitar de pensar en cuanto bien le hubiera hecho sentir sólo meterle ese anillo al dedo. Aunque fuera simbólico, era todo lo que de Kei tenía la necesidad.

Al contar los años, al volver a todo lo que habían pasado para llegar en ese punto cuando podía decirse completamente feliz, sabía qué no había razón de preocuparse de lo que les esperaba en futuro.

Que llegaran cinco años más, o diez o veinte, o cincuenta si necesario, él no tenía miedo sólo porque esa unión no podía ser oficializada.

Se giró hacia su novio, indicando el anillo con la cabeza.

“¿Pues esto significa qué siempre vas a quedarte conmigo, Ko?”

El mayor rio bajo y asintió.

“Para toda la vida, Kei-chan.” le besó. “Hasta que la muerte nos separe.”


End file.
